Seashore
by Axelga
Summary: "Jika kita menjalin hubungan, aku takut suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku ataupun sebaliknya. Aku takut jika suatu saat ada masalah yang dapat memisahkan kita. Aku-" "Kalau begitu jangan" sela Sasuke . Rajutan benang kasat mata diantara ego setiap insan. Another Axs imagination . SasuSaku Fanfict . Review please.. Hontou ni Arigatou


Another Axelga's imagination

All character©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s) mungkin ide cerita upay :)

.

**Seashore**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sore hari yang cukup indah di pertengahan bulan Mei , terlihat seorang gadis sedang asyik mengukirkan namanya dibalik butiran pasir. Jari jari mungilnya menorehkan sederet hiragana bertuliskan Sakura. Ya Sakura, nama yang diambill dari bunga musim semi yang dikatakan sangat indah. Angin sore yang menerpa rambutnya ditemani suara burung camar yang terbang bebas di udara , sungguh suasana menenangkan. Tak berapa lama , desiran ombak mengikis ukiran tersebut , menandakan waktu sudah hampir petang dan air laut mulai naik .

"Sepertinya air mulai pasang, sudah saatnya aku pulang. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu . Selamat tinggal raven !" Teriaknya kepada ombak yang beradu

"Siapa raven?" Sebuah suara menyita perhatiannya

"Hah? Siapa kau?" Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang lelaki sedang duduk diatas batu karang. Rambutnya yang berwarna dongker serta postur tubuhnya , terlihat sekali bahwa ia seumuran dengan Sakura.

"Raven , siapa raven. Aku?"

"..." Sakura meninggalkannya , setelah beberapa saat hanya terlihat jejak kakinya yang masih menempel di pasir

...

...

"Hn, rupanya kau sudah melupakanku" ujar pemuda itu.

**-Seashore-**

"Saku-chan , kenapa pulang larut malam?" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah .

"Kaa-san sumimasen, sepertinya aku terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di pantai"

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini angin laut berhasil menarik perhatianmu" Ucap tou-san sambil menyeduh secangkir teh sambil membaca koran di ruang tamu

"Hahaha tou-san, entah mengapa aku memiliki keterarikan sendiri untuk berada di laut, aku merasa ... "

"tenang... " lanjutnya

"Oh ya...Hari ini aku membawa oleh-oleh "

"Kerang lagi?" Ucap kaa-san agak bosan , memang beberapa hari terakhir Sakura selalu membawa kerang-kerang kecil yang memiliki aksen indah . Ia menggunakannya sebagai media kresi sederhana tetapi unik . Mungkin hanya Sakura yang tahu apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu..." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman khas yang ia miliki

"Simpan kerangmu ,segeralah mandi dan cepat turun kebawah, kita akan makan malam diluar"

"Benarkah itu?" Sakura yang sudah menginjakkan kakinya ke anak tangga segera turun kembali dengan wajah penasaran.

"Mungkin jenuh juga jika kita makan di tempat yang sama tiap harinya, maka dari itu, kami merencanakan makan malam diluar hari ini , jika Saku-chan ingin dirumah maka juga tidak masalah"

"Aaaaa aku akan ikut , tunggu tou-san kaa-san , Sakura akan mandi cepat !"

Kini keluarga kecil tersebut telah sampai di sebuah restoran yang berlokasi di pinggir pantai, mereka segera memesan makanan , tak mewah memang .. tapi cukup membawa suasana keluarga menjadi begitu manis . Beberapa menu sushi , sashimi, wasabi ,tempura , onigiri dan satu poci ocha menemani keharmonisan keluarga Haruno malam itu . Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya , Sakura meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal dikarenakan tugas sekolah yang belum dikerjakan .

"Tou-san , kaa-san , Saku-chan ingin pamit pulang" Ujar Sakura cepat setelah meneguk segelas kecil ocha.

"Eh ? Kenapa harus pulang lebih awal? Sebentar lagi juga selesai , kita dapat pulang bersama" ujar kaa-san lembut

"Tak usah repot-repot.., Saku-chan juga tahu kalian ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua^^"

"Hah?!" ucap kedua orangtuanya bersamaan.

"Hehehe jujur itu indah" sambung Sakura geli

"Sakura , sekarang sudah larut malam, tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian di saat seperti ini" Kaa-san sangat mengkhawatirkan putri tunggalnya , ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kaa-san" ujar Sakura tersenyum . Manis sekali.

"B-bukan begitu ..."

"Kaa-san , jarak rumah darisini hanya 10 menit jalan kaki , apakah akan berbahaya? Mmmm Aku pergi dulu ya" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya .

"Sakuraaa... "

"Jaa-ne!"

"Aku akan berusaha berani , walaupun agak menyeramkan untuk jalan sendirian . Biarlah... suara ombak masih dapat menemaniku"

.

.

"Hei"

"Hah?"

Sungguh harmoni yang tak asing melintasi indra pendengaran Sakura, baritone yang sungguh ia kenali , dan saat menengok ke sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang pemuda sedang menyandarkan punggunya di sebuah dahan pohon palem. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Pemuda yang tak asing lagi di ingatan Sakura , yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya... di masa lalu. Onyxnya terlihat tajam senada dengan malam yang cukup dingin, menatap sepasang manik hijau . Pandangan yang cukup mengartikan setitik kerapuhan didalamnya.

"Mau kemana kau jalan sendirian di tempat seperti ini?" seiring pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura .

"Perjalanan pulang. Acara keluarga" balas Sakura singkat.

"Hei , aku sungguh kejam jika meninggalkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian. Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo kuantar"

"Hei , aku juga terlalu baik jika membiarkan seorang yang tidak errr terlalu kukenal mengantarku pulang... Terima kasih Uchiha-san , tapi biarkan aku pulang sendiri"

"Ini sudah malam, aku tak mau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu"

"Masih pukul 8, jalanan juga masih cukup ramai"

"Tak ada bantahan, aku antar" ujar Sasuke dengan nada memaksa

"Kenapa..?"

"...Hn?"

"Kenapa...?"

"Saku-"

" Uchiha-san ... kumohon... biarkan aku sendiri"

Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan orang yang ada dibelakangnya , ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenangan lama membuat semua perasaan ini muncul , rasa perih , sakit ,semua berbaur menjadi satu. Gadis mungil itu berlari kecil , terlihat sebutir air mata yang sudah akan jatuh dari tempatnya. Sungguh...Sakura, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ia tak melakukan apapun yang membahayakan .

Suasana yang semula hangat telah berganti menjadi sendu . Tak ada alunan musik merdu hanya ada isak tangis yang disembunyikan. Sepertinya tuan puteri kita sedang mengalami kondisi sulit. Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur mungilnya memeluk boneka orca . Hari demi hari yang telah terlewat kembali melintasi pikirannya . Hari dimana ia menghabiskan waktu dengan sang pangeran.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti ini 'hiks'"

_'Aku mencintaimu, benar benar mencintaimu . Tapi aku tak bisa... '_

_FLASHBACK_

_ Langit sore menemani kedua insan yang menghabiskan waktu di pinggir pantai , desiran ombak menjamah kaki mungil mereka yang sedang berlari di atas butiran pasir._

_ "Sasukeee kejar aku kalau bisa..!" Ucap gadis berusia 14 tahun yang terlihat sangat ceria , sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengikuti gadis tersebut._

_ "Sasukeee ayo kejar " Sakura yang berlari sambil menoleh ke belakang tidak menyadari kalau ternyata ada batu karang kecil yang terdiam didepannya._

_ "Sakura a-!" teriak Sasuke ,tapi terlambat..._

_ JDUAKKKKK_

_ "Awww aduh..." Sakura meringis kesakitan setelah tersandung oleh batu karang , posisinya yang sedang tersungkur di pasir sungguh menggemaskan._

_ "Sakura..!" Sasuke yang melihat temannya jatuh segera berlari untuk membantunya_

_ "Aduhh 'hiks' perih..." Sakura terduduk di tepian pantai sambil memegangi luka di mata kakinya. Tak terlalu parah memang, tetapi kau pasti akan merasa perih saat lukamu yang masih baru tersapu oleh air laut. Sayatan yang menggores kulit Sakura kini mulai mengeluarkan darah._

_ "Sudah kubilang, main itu biasa saja . Tak usah seperti tadi. Kalau begini aku yang repot kan"_

_ "Kalau Sasuke tak mau membantu juga tak apa , aku bisa sendiri. Aduhh " _

_ "Azzz sudah diam, kau bisa jalan atau tidak?"_

_ "Tentu saja bisa! Kau meremehkanku tuan muda" _

_ "Oke .. kalau begitu aku duluan" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh_

_ 'dasar tak tahu diri, mungkin hanya Sasuke di dunia ini yang tak peka sama sekali' batin Sakura .Ia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan tertatih. Melihat temannya seperti itu , Sasuke ingin tertawa dalam hati. Keduanya gengsi untuk sekedar membantu dan meminta pertolongan. _

_ "Tak usah dipaksakan, aku bantu" kata Sasuke datar sembari mengangkat lengan Sakura dan membantunya berjalan. Akhirnya ada yang memulai terlebih dahulu , usaha bagus Sasuke._

_ "Ah , tidak usah . Aku bisa sendiri" Ujar Sakura sedikit meringis _

_ "Hoi jidat, kalau kau seperti ini terus , kita tidak akan pernah sampai rumah . Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam . Bukannya aku mau perhatian padamu ya, tapi kaa-san akan marah kalau aku pulang larut malam"_

_ "Oke , kali ini saja" _

-0-

_ Saat mereka berumur 16 tahun..._

_ 'Sakura, tolong temui aku di pinggir pantai seperti biasannya. Se-ka-rang.' Sebuah pesan singkat terpampang di ponsel milik Sakura ._

_ "Apa-apaan Sasuke ini, apa ia tetap tidak mengerti kondisinya?! baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu sekarang sudah bebas berkeliaran di pantai. "_

_ 'Gezz .. baiklah 15 menit lagi aku sampai. Berhati-hatilah atau kau kembali ke rumah sakit akibat racun dari bulu babi. Dasar tolol.' Sakura terkekeh kecil sambil membalas pesan singkat Sasuke. Entah beberapa hari ini Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang baik atau apapun . Tetapi Sasuke mencoba untuk lebih ceria di hadapan Sakura._

_ Sakura segera duduk di hadapan kaca sambil memasang sebuah jepit berbentuk bintang laut. Teman kecil kita sedang terobsesi dengan makhluk mitologi yang mengenakan bintang laut sebagai aksesori di rambutnya . Mungkin Sakura berharap suatu hari ia bisa menjadi putri duyung yang cantik. Setelah puas berdandan , ia segera pergi keluar rumah . Jarak rumah dan tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke hanyalah 200 meter. Jarak yang bisa dikatakan dekat._

_._

_._

_._

_ Hanya 15 meter tersisa , Sakura dapat melihat punggung Sasuke yang sedang duduk di batuan koral. Sakura segera berlari kecil agar Sasuke tak menunggu lebih lama._

_ "Hei Baka! Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit , untuk apa minta datang kesini ? Jaga kondisimu !"_

_ Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura dengan tatapan datar tanpa berkedip._

_ "Sasuke, sungguh , tapi kau tidak lucu sama sekali"_

_ Sasuke masih tetap memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sama. Merasa dipandangi tanpa respon , bibir Sakura perlahan maju 5 cm._

_ "Hn.. Kau yang tidak lucu, cemberut seperti itu, kau tetap saja jelek . Duduklah" akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk hari ini. Sakura hanya mendengus sebal terhadap lawan bicaranya . Sakura akhirnya mengalah dan mengambil posisi duduk tak jauh dari Sasuke._

_ "Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?"_

_ "Hanya ingin bertemu"_

_ "Baka.. jaga kondisimu"_

_ "Sudahlah , aku sudah sehat. Eto.., kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Seringai tipis menghiasi sudur bibir Sasuke _

_ "B-bu-bukannya eperti itu , kalau kau sakit maka Itachi nii akan menyuruhku untuk merawatmu. Aku juga malas direpotkan oleh orang sepertimu!"_

_ "Kau yakin bicara seperti itu?" Kata Sasuke sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura_

_ "I-iya aku yakin tolol . Eh, S-Sasuke kau mau apa" Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan ngeri melihat Sasuke mendekatkan wajah tampan miliknya ke arah Sakura. _

_Saat jarak mereka hanya 5cm.._

_ "Hanya membersihkan pasir yang menempel di pelipis kanan" Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan pelipis Sakura._

_ "Ha-ha-ha bilang saja kau ingin dekat denganku" Ucap Sakura datar dengan tertawa dipaksakan._

_ "Memang" dengan gerakan cepat. Cup. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura. Hanya ciuman singkat._

_ "Dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku" tambahnya_

_ Sakura yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke hanya menganga sambil berkedip. Terkejut dan bahagia, mungkin itulah yang dapat mengggambarkan perasaan Sakura saat ini. Perlahan wajahnya tersenyum manis ._

_ "Eeee.. apakah harus?" tanya Sakura_

_ "Terserah saja padamu" kata Sasuke kembali melihat pemandangan laut dihadapannya, angin yang menerpa ravennya membuat sosok Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat menawan._

_ "Aku takut" ujar Sakura sambil tertunduk_

_ "Untuk?"_

_ "Jika kita menjalin hubungan, aku takut suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku ataupun sebaliknya. Aku takut jika suatu saat ada masalah yang dapat memisahkan kita. Aku..."_

_ "Kalau begitu jangan" sela Sasuke _

_ "Jangan ? maksudmu?"_

_ "Jangan menolak, hanya kaulah yang mengerti diriku Sakura. Kau tahu aku tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkanmu"_

_ "Sasuke, terkadang janji manis di awal tak semanis di akhir"_

_ "Hn"_

_ "Maka dari itu, aku mohon..jangan tinggalkan ini terdengar sedikit egois, tapi .. tolong..."_

_ "Hn?"_

_ "Jadikan aku satu untuk selamanya"_

_ Sasuke terdiam , tak lama kemudian bibirnya terbuka.._

_ "Kalau itu yang kau minta , aku akan mengabulkannya"_

_._

_._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_'Kami-sama, apakah yang kulakukan ini salah?'_

_._

_._

_To be continued ..._

Sumimasen minna :( kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, ini Fict pertama di FFn ...  
Semoga respon baik bisa menambah semangat untuk lanjut chapter

Reviewnya ditunggu :)

-Arigatou-

Axelga


End file.
